


Dance With You

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie invites Steven to one of her dance lessons. After he accepts and lies about how great he is at dancing, Steven asks for Pearl’s help. Amethyst jokes around, but she somehow turns into Pearl’s dance partner to teach Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With You

The silence was unsettling in the house. Especially with Garnet gone on another mission while Pearl and Amethyst were left behind with Steven. Normally, Pearl would be nagging or lecturing Amethyst and Steven over something trivial. Except Steven wasn’t home at the moment and Amethyst was probably sleeping in her so-called room.

So, Pearl claimed the living room for herself and savored the moment of silence. With a nice hot cup of herbal tea, Pearl settled into the couch. She inhaled the delicious scent of strawberries with the hint of lemon before pressing the porcelain tea cup to her soft lips. Yes, this was perfect. It certainly wasn’t an easy task protecting humanity, especially with an unruly and reckless teammate. For whatever reason she couldn’t seem to escape Amethyst even when she wasn’t around. Her thoughts always seemed to come back to the lavender gem.

And she tried to justify this by telling herself it was because Amethyst was so careless. There was no room for mistakes in their line of work. What if… What if one day Amethyst’s reckless behavior got her into big trouble? She simply couldn’t allow it! Even if it came with the cost of Amethyst’s view on her. 

Sighing heavily, Pearl pushed those thoughts aside and took another sip of tea.

“Pearl!” Steven shouted, slamming the front door open with small beads of sweat decorating his forehead. “Pearl! I need your help!”

Pearl nearly spilled her tea with Steven’s abrupt entrance. She was quick to set aside on the end table, rushing over to the small boy. “What is it, Steven? What’s wrong?” Her first instinct was to check Steven for any injuries, lifting his arms up and examining his body. When she didn’t find any cuts or bruises, Pearl was relieved yet still very concerned.

“I… I…” Steven struggled with his words. His eyes closing tightly.

“It’s okay, Steven. Just tell me.” Pearl knelt down in front of Steven with both of her hands on his small shoulders. She gave a gentle reassuring squeeze. Whatever was bothering Steven must be serious, and Pearl was determined to help him.

“I can’t dance! Connie invited me to come to a dance class with her! I said I knew how to dance because I wanted to impress her, but I don’t really know how to dance! Please, Pearl, I need you to teach me how to dance!” Steven blurted out with an embarrassed blush staining his face. He looked at Pearl with almost teary eyes.

Pearl was stunned. She took a few seconds to take in what Steven said, or rather shouted at her. Sighing heavily, Pearl stood upright with her arms crossed over her chest. “Oh, Steven! Here I thought you were in big trouble or something!”

“I am in big trouble, Pearl! I can’t let Connie know I can’t dance!” Steven stressed with a deep frown.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have lied about knowing how to dance.” Pearl said simply. She glanced down to see Steven with his eyes all big and wide. Her eyes rolled with a small smile working on her lips. “Alright, Steven. I will teach you have to dance, but –”

“Yeah! Ha ha! I’m going to learn how to dance!” Steven cheered with his arms thrown up in excitement. Then, he realized he interrupted Pearl. His hands covered his mouth before he straightened up with a more serious expression. “Okay, Pearl! I’m ready to learn. Lay it on me.”

“Okay, Steven. Listen carefully. Dancing requires total concentration and precise movement.” Pearl started to explain. “Now, when dancing involves two people, it’s important there is chemistry.”

“Uh… Chemistry?” Steven furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Yes! It’s very important. To have chemistry, a connection with your dance partner.” Pearl clarified. “Of course, I have the perfect dance partner in mind to show you exactly what I mean.” With that said, Pearl stood back with her eyes closed in concentration. Her gem glowed brightly, projecting out a hologram of herself.

“Heh. What is this? Two nerds and a Steven?” Amethyst called from the temple door.

Just like that Pearl lost her concentration along with the hologram version of herself.

“Amethyst!” Pearl shouted with a flustered face.

“What? I’m just callin’ how I see it, P.” Amethyst strode over to Pearl and Steven with a loud, obnoxious yawn tumbling out of her mouth. “Seriously though. What are you guys doing?”

“Pearl is teaching me how to dance!” Steven answered gleefully, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yes, now if you excuse us –”

Amethyst roared in laughter almost doubling over. “Pearl! Teaching you how to dance!” She shook her head vigorously. “I can’t believe you’re asking this nerd to show you how to dance. I mean, you shoulda came to me, bud. Like, I could show you all my best dance moves.”

“Amethyst! Don’t!” Pearl warned. The last thing they needed was a performance of Amethyst’s eccentric and erratic dance moves. “Steven wants to learn how to dance the proper way with Connie.”

Then, it hit her.

“And you’re going to help by dancing with me.” Pearl added with a slow forming smile. “This is a perfect chance for us to practice our fusion dance while giving Steven a lesson.”

“Ugh… How about no.” Amethyst retorted with a small frown. “Last time we danced together you almost took my eye out!”

Pearl rolled her eyes, stepping forward to grab Amethyst’s forearms to unfold the small stubby arms. “Now, Amethyst,” she started with a small yet genuine smile. “Don’t be afraid to show Steven you can actually dance.” She teased, placing one of Amethyst’s hands on her slender waist while their other hands intertwined. Carefully, Pearl set them in a closed position of ballroom dancing much to Amethyst’s displeasure.

“I’m going to lead,” Amethyst mumbled under her breath.

To say Pearl was surprised was an understatement. She nodded with a wide smile, allowing Amethyst to lead them into the dance. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Each step was in-sync while Amethyst led them. Surprisingly. Then, Amethyst went for the dip while Pearl tensed a little as she fell back. Pearl glanced up, meeting Amethyst’s smug smirk on her lips before she lifted her back into position. Blushing darkly, Pearl felt her gem glow on her forehead while Amethyst laughed softly with her own gem glowing.

“Whoa! That was amazing guys!” Steven said with wide eyes while his mouth was agape in awe.

Pearl coughed into her fist. “Yes, well,” she glanced at Amethyst before turning her attention to Steven. “Would you like to try, Steven?”

“Nah, I think I got it!” He said with a wide grin.

“Are you sure? I think a first-hand experience would help you and –”

“Don’t worry, Pearl!” Steven interrupted. “I decided it’s okay. If I don’t do so well I’ll just tell Connie the truth.” He paused for a moment before he said, “But, you and Amethyst have a lot of chemistry! You guys should dance more often like that! Maybe I can see Opal again without getting eaten by a bird!” He laughed loudly, shaking his head while he started to head out. “Anyways! I gotta run, guys! I’ll be back home soon!”

Pearl waved good-bye to Steven while she tried to hide the dark blush on her face.

“Hey, P,” Amethyst glanced up at the pastel gem with an evident blush on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Y’know what they say about dancing, right? How it’s like having –”

“Amethyst. Don’t you dare ruin this moment.” Pearl said with an impossible shade of blue on her face at Amethyst’s implication.

“Aww, come on. We can have a moment in my room.” Amethyst said teasingly, grabbing a handful of Pearl’s bottom and squeezing it firmly.

Pearl made a surprised noise between a squawk and a gasp before chasing after Amethyst who was laughing hysterically.


End file.
